


Home Is Where You Are

by stormgirl



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormgirl/pseuds/stormgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Armitage was finally home and you had missed him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that has sexual content and this is my first fic so please be kind xx

You were sitting in the living room relaxing from a hard day at work watching tv and drinking a glass of wine, when you hear the door open and shut. You looked at the clock and smiled for once he was home before 9. Your husband of two years Richard he had been away from home for three weeks usual you went with him but couldn"t this time as you had a deadline at work.

 Richard walked in and smiled down at you before walking over to you , you stood up to met him as he leaned down and passionately kissing you and putting his arms around your waist. You both pulled away breathless and eager Richard lifted you up into his arms. Instictively you put your legs around him and used one of your hands to stroke throught his hair while the other caressed his cheek.

Richard "god I've missed you i love my job but i just wish it didn't have me leaving you for weeks on end." You smiled and replied "I've missed you too darling but now you're free for a week so you're all mine."

 As you lean down and gently kiss his checks, forehead, nose everywhere before passionalty kissing his lips. Richard reacts by licking your lips with his tongue and you open you're mouth inviting him in. You moan into his mouth. You both lock eye contact before Richard turnes around and walks out of the room and into the bedroom.

Richard drops you onto the bed and he pulls your jeans off you along with your knickers. You reach for his jeans and undo them before yanking them down along with his boxer briefs and he hangs in all his glory.

Richard looks down at you "see something you like babe?" You grin up and reply "oh yeah and its all mine." As you reach and gently give his erection a tight squeeze Richard drews a deep breath in and groans deeply as he closes his eyes and you slowly stroke it and run your finger down it you take his erection and start sucking Richard groans moaning 'oh god babe" as he grabbed your hair with one hand while the other pulls your top and starts to play with your breasts and playing with your nipples making them harden to his touch.

Richard pulls away and removes your top and bra as well as he own shirt. Before bending down and licking you out as his fingers play with your clit. You gasp and moan as you fall back on the bed arching your back. Richard pulls away with a huge grin on his face and stands up before climbing on top of you and slowly entering you. You both moan out and you reach out pulling at Richard's neck bring his head down and kissing him passionately Richard starts thrusting in and out of you harder and faster while using his hand plays with your breasts. You put your legs tightly around his waist digging you heels of your feet into his back trying to get him in deeper than you. Richard looks down at you with his blue eyes and thrusts harder moaning your name as you tighten you legs you feel him carese your clit as you feel the build up to your orgasm and you start moaning and writhering before your orgasm arrives. You come digging your nails into richards back moaning his name. Richard arrives after thrusting into you a few more time spilling his warm cum into you. He collapsed onto you before turning his head and kissing you passionately. 

"now thats a welcome home present" richard says breathlessly as he pulls out of you and rolls off you onto his side of the bed before pulling you down and into his chest. You lean your head onto his chest and caress his chest trying to catch your breath. You close your eyes listen to his heart beat as he gently strokes your arm you slowly fall asleep happy that your man is finally home and in your arms.


End file.
